Sobowtór
Sobowtór ma niezwykłą zdolność zmiany postaci, która pozwala mu zdezorientować wroga. Kroniki Nevendaar, Illuthen Podróżuiąc niemalże samotnie, pędziłem swego rumaka na zachód, podobnież czynił pan Froley. Tempo naszej wędrówki było dość pośpieszne, co by nas iakieś licho z onego boru nie dorwało. Nic nie zapowiadało koleiney przygody, w tey części boru ptaszkowie wesoło trulili, a nawet sarenkę dostrzegłem pomykaiącą przez las. Iakże te widoki i dźwięki mylące były! Ona sarna właśnie nagle k'nam się rzuciła, konkretnie na pana Froleya który zaskoczon spadł z konia twardo na trakcie ląduiąc. Mało sarnie tego było, nagle łuna iakoweiś iasney barwy błysnęła od sarenki uroczej i cóżże się mym oczom pokazało? Ano demon skrzydlaty co trzy gały miał na czymś co faciatą być musiało. Uważniey przyirzeć się demonowi nie zdążyłem, znowuż łuna błysnęła i tam gdzie stał czart pan Froley mi się pokazał. Nawet zdziwić się nie zdążyłem gdy ów pan Froley rzucił się na tego pana Froleya co z konia spadł i niższą część pleców masował. Kotłowisko wielkie się zrobiło, alem wyciągnął przemieńca i poczęstowałem go naysroższymi egzorcyzmami przy okazji w łeb ciągle go tłucząc. Widać iedno bądź drugie poskutkowało, bo demon padł, zaś pan Froley podziękował mi, wdrapał się na swego wierzchowca i poiechaliśmy daley. '' ''Dopiero na zamku pana Froleya okazało się, żem iednak się na trakcie omylił, pana Froleya za biesa piekielnego biorąc. Memoriały, Inkwizytor Alemon Nie każdy Czarnoksiężnik ma dość odwagi by swą służbę w Legionach kontynuować jako Sobowtór. Wynika to z tego, że ludzkie ciało drastycznie, a przy tym nagle przemienia się w demoniczne. Ciało Sobowtóra jest wykoślawione, dalej podobne do ludzkiego, chociaż z mocno widocznymi cechami demonów, vide skrzydła. Typowe dla demonicznej rasy rogi są u nich śmiesznie małe i dziwnie wyglądają na łysym czerepie. Przemiana w Sobowtóra przebiega w Warowni Dusz, miejscu do którego nawet co trwożliwsze Diabły nie podchodzą głupio bojąc się przypadkowego zdeformowania. Sobowtór to bardzo przydatna taktycznie jednostka potrafiąca przemienić się w dowolną istotę jednopolową włączając dowódców. Po przemianie posiada umiejętności i statystyki odpowiednie dla swego celu na podstawowym dla niego poziomie, czyli zmieniając się w dowódcę to niezależnie od własnego będzie miał statystyki z poziomu pierwszego. Atak Sobowtóra jest oparty na Umyśle, jednak nawet gdy jednostka ma odporność na Umysł to sobowtór i tak może swobodnie w daną jednostkę się przemienić. Jest jednak kilka wyjątków, jednostek w które sobowtór zamienić się nie może: Strażnicy stolic, którzy nie mogą zostać zduplikowani, oraz niektóre jednostki imienne (np. Lachla'an), ale nie wszystkie i z takim ograniczeniem możemy spotkać się w wyłącznie podczas sagi. W zwykłym scenariuszu już takich ograniczeń nie ma, tam jedynie strażnicy stolic. Aby zobaczyć drugi atak Sobowtóra (cięcie), a nie jest to łatwe, należny doprowadzić do sytuacji gdy stanie on sam naprzeciw dwupolowej jednostki. Duży procent graczy nigdy nie widziała sobowtóra walczącego we własnej postaci. Sobowtór awansuje jak każda inna jednostka jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich nie zwiększa mu się ilość zadawanych obrażeń, cały czas utrzymują się one na poziomie trzydziestu. Oryginalność tej jednostki jest jeszcze bardziej uwydatniona poprzez danie jej dodatkowego ataku przeznaczonego na sama przemianę. Sobowtór jako jedyny ma możliwość działania poza kolejka wyznaczana przez inicjatywę, ale tylko w pierwszej turze walki, dzięki czemu może zaatakować tuz po zmianie formy. Kategoria:Legiony Potępionych Kategoria:Disciples II: Mroczne Proroctwo